


Forever Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: author's choice, any, unconditional and unwavering
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



Carlos loved TK dearly and with such powerful fondness that when his sweetheart was lying in the hospital bed unconscious and balancing between life and death, Carlos was nearly out of his mind with worry.

TK was going to wake up. Carlos was certain of that. TK had been shot, but he was strong. He would pull through. He refused to allow the dark thoughts of TK dying to smother him in fear and sadness. 

Carlos refused to believe that he would never kiss TK or hold him in his arms, never give him that charming smirk that makes TK flush rosy red in his cheeks. TK would overcome this injury.

Yet as the days passed with TK unresponsive, his heart began to break. At night, alone in bed without TK safe and snuggled up in his arms, the fear is too strong to sleep. He feels it tighten in his chest, a familiar eerie presence sinks into his room and curls up with him, sending shivers down his spine. The goosebumps dance on his skin. Try as he might to find the realm of peaceful, sweet dreams, the haunting thoughts ravage his mind. 

At last, like a bird soaring out of the heavens, on a day when Carlos felt like his heart had all but shattered, TK woke. Carlos, as gently as he can, wraps his arms around TK and hugs him, breathing a sigh of relief. He closes his eyes and held onto the love of his life as if to never let him go.

Everything is quiet around them, and the weight of all the sorrowful sadness seems to lift from his chest and he feels light as a feather; A blissful warmth rushes over him, makes him boneless, floating on a high of love as TK palms his cheeks and draws him into a kiss as sweet as honey.

That night, tucked in the hospital bed together, they sleep in each other’s arms, hearts beating as one. No nightmares haunt Carlos; he dreams only pleasant dreams of his beautiful angel.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/983625.html?thread=110499401#t110499401)


End file.
